The SasuHina Collective
by TheBlackTanuki
Summary: A collection of unfinished SasuHina-centric fics. SasuHina
1. The SasuHina Collective Intro

**The SasuHina Collective**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Sasuke and Hinata from the graphic novel/Manga 'Naruto', but wouldn't that kick major ass if I did?_

Hello there! This is a collection of random SasuHina stories that often plague my thoughts at work, home, dreams ...etc.

Just a place to post unfinished SasuHina-centric stories. Some stories might get more than one chapter…I could maybe finish some. Who knows! –Has a very short attention span-

I'm going to just upload any piece I have typed up that I think fellow SasuHina lovers would be interested in reading, I dunno if you like it I might try to write more, just send me a review.

–Shrug- Guess that's all really…the first few chapters will be re-posting of two stories I had up from a long ass time ago that I never did anything with.

Enjoy.

_TheBlackTanuki will often refer to herself as the blackracoon. Depends._


	2. LoveLifeLoss

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own these characters, though sometimes I wish I did. o.o_

* * *

_  
_

"_I promise…I promise…. Please…don't leave me."_

**Part One:** Loss

"…." A beautiful woman, in her twenties, sighed as she stood under a tree. She had been there for almost an hour, and was beginning to feel foolish. "Ok…ten more minutes…" She tried to convince herself. She ran her fingers through her deep violet hair, nervously. Her eyes a peculiar milky white color. She closed her eyes. _Okay, it's been fifteen minutes now…I should go._

She opened her eyes slowly only to be greeted with a pair of glistening onyx colored eyes. "What are you doing here?" A handsome man, entering into his early twenties inquired. His eyes tired and full of stories…some good, most bad. She tensed up quickly. "Oh! I'm sorry…I was just waiting for…"

He rolled his head, trying to ease off the stress of deep training. "Ah…you were waiting for him again." Her face turned a deep red, traveling from her cheeks to her ears

He smiled to himself. He had noticed her for sometime and was amused by the way she talked to herself when she thought no one was listening. _What sort of Kunoichi is she? _He thought, as she squirmed under the awkwardness that seemed to follow her everywhere.

"I…Who?" She tried to act dumb, why was he talking to her anyway? Doesn't he know what people say about him?

Sasuke… Probably…ever since he came back, the village hasn't exactly welcomed him with open arms. She felt bad for him, she felt that maybe they were being ungrateful.

He did kill Orochimaru, the real traitor to Konoha, and he did manage to finally avenge his family, but at what cost? He remained confined within the walls of the former Uchiha family grounds.

She heard lots of rumors, for a while. Then he left that place, he started to train again. He made his decision, and he wasn't going to mourn for the rest of his life. Soon, he and Naruto trained together, just the pair.

The one destined to become Hokage, and the one who is trying to redeem himself, not to the village but to himself.

Hinata rubbed her arms, as laughter caught her attention, dissipating her thoughts about Sasuke. Naruto… She felt her heart skip a beat; she still had powerful feelings for him.

Sasuke too was taken from his thoughts too, as he leaned on one foot, waiting for the blonde to appear around the corner.

"Heh…hey? What's goin' on here? Are you two having a party without me?" He said, a wide grin plastered across his face. Though he wasn't alone. A pink haired beauty walked along side him, wearing a matching grin. "Hello!" She chimed.

Hinata, returned with a sweet simple smile.

"Hello, Naruto-kun! Sakura-Chan!" Sasuke yawned. "…."

Hinata stepped away from him towards the more familiar couple. "How was your training? Did you train as well, Sakura?"

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck. "Ah, yes. I missed the three of us training together, makes me think of our genin days." She said in a 'good-ol-days' moment.

Naruto winked. "Don't worry, Hinata-Chan, I made sure to go easy on these two!"

Sakura grumbled. "Yeah, riiiiggght." Hinata giggled, making Sasuke look up. "Hmm ...Okay, aren't we going to eat now?"

Naruto beamed. "Yes! I'm starving!" Sakura sighed. "You are always hungry, fox-boy."

Hinata bowed slightly. "O-oh, I will see you all later then!" She started to walk away.

"Wait, wait wait!" Naruto exclaimed. "You have to come with us!" Hinata blushed. "No ...I'm not part of your team…" Sakura shook her head. "Ha-ha, we are all part of the 'Rookie 9' remember?"

Hinata smiled. "A-alright, I'll go."

***

They huddled inside the very busy restaurant; the waitress set them at a booth near the back of the building.

Sakura sat down first, scooting close to the wall. Naruto sat beside her. Hinata sat opposite the pair, and Sasuke took the last seat available.

Hinata smiled politely, making sure to give Sasuke as much room as possible. He seemed to be making her very nervous.

Naruto however was keeping himself amused by ordering a round of sake, much to Sakura's disapproval.

"So, Hinata what are you up to now-a-days?" Sakura asked, ignoring Naruto's silliness.

Hinata blushed at the question. "O-oh, well I'm learning more and more about medical ninjutsu at the hospital." She brushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ears. "How about you, Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura beamed, sticking her nose in the air. "Well! I like to think I'm doing pretty well. You know, making sure my two old teammates aren't getting into trouble, learning under Tsunade-Sama, and protecting the village." She shook her head after. "Ha! I'm only kidding though, it's not as glamorous as it seems." She turned to Naruto, who had a pair of chopsticks in each nostril. "See what I mean?" She said, snatching the sticks and making him yelp.

Hinata giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. She wished every meal were this amusing.

Sasuke meanwhile stayed quiet, until her giggling interrupted his silent thoughts. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

The waitress came back to the table with a huge platter full of the 'Bounty of the Sea'. Sakura frowned and said. "Naruto, when did you order this?" He blinked. "While you were chatting, it's supposed to be good. Bah, just eat it. I _could've_ ordered ramen…"

She shook her head. "No, no this is fine." _Goodness, I'm so sick of ramen_. She thought to herself, making an upset face. Sasuke inspected a funny looking shrimp on the end of his chopsticks. "I don't know what to think about food that stares back at me." Naruto answered by chomping it off his chopsticks. "Don't think, eat." Sasuke glared at him.

The waitress also set a bottle of sake and cups on the table and walked off. Naruto quickly administered the alcoholic beverage and passed them around. "Okay, let's toast to something." He beamed.

Sakura shook her head disapprovingly. "I'll only have one…" Sasuke snickered remembering the last time she said that.

Hinata sweat dropped. _Do they expect me to drink this? I've never had sake before in my life!_ She held up the cup nervously. _Oh, well I don't have to drink all of it._

"Let's toast to…." He paused thoughtfully.

Sasuke swirled the clear liquid in his cup.

"Friendship." He downed the drink enthusiastically.

Sakura smiled at him. "For a moment there, I thought we'd toast to you 'Mr. Future Hokage." He grinned. "Weeellll, when I do become Hokage, we will toast to me all the time!"

Hinata smiled softly, taking a slow taste. Sasuke took a swig, while eyeing her. "It's not that bad is it?" He asked, she shook her head a slow blush creeping along her cheeks. "Oh! Well I've never had a whole cup before…" She said grasping the beverage with both hands.

When they finally finished their dinner. Naruto and Sakura were quite tipsy by now, and Sasuke had become a crutch for them both. They stumbled to the streets. "I'll only have one…does that sound familiar?" Sasuke asked out loud.

Sakura hiccupped. "Oh don't start with me! I can handle my liquor! Now Naruto is another story."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Then why are you leaning all over me?" She grinned.

Naruto shook his head in disagreement. "Pfft, I'm not drunk, I'm just thoroughly intoxicated." Naruto then proceeded to walk away on his own, but Sasuke held him firmly. "Oh no you don't."

Sakura laughed. "See? Here, I'll take him home."

Sasuke shrugged and transferred Naruto to her. Naruto lazily leaned on her. "You smell good, Saku-Chan." He said to her. She rolled her eyes and threw him over her shoulder, to Hinata's amazement. _Wow, she tossed him like he weighed nothing!_ She thought hoping Sakura hadn't hurt him.

"I will see you guys later then!" Sakura said to them. "Oh and Hinata don't let Sasuke intimidate you, he's all bark!" She said adding a wink.

Hinata gave her a weak smile, cheeks reddened by the small amount of alcohol she did manage to consume. "Goodnight Sakura-Chan, Naruto-Kun!" She said as they walked away.

She wished she could take him home, but with her petite frame that might prove a difficult task.

Sasuke cleared his throat, making Hinata jump. "Oh uh…goodnight." She said bowing slightly at him before trying to make her get-a-way.

It was dark, and had been raining earlier. He watched her for a while then sighed, following her.

She stopped and turned around to him. "A-are you going this way too?"

He shook his head, not looking at her. "No."

She put a hand to her lips. What a strange man. She thought, resuming her walk.

He walked beside her, and an awkward silence followed.

Hinata thought she might as well start some sort of conversation, or she'd go crazy in this situation. "It's so quiet out tonight." She said after a few minutes of hard thought.

He grunted in reply. "I wonder…what time it is..." She continued. "It's around midnight." He said, his velvety voice half-startling her. "W-wow, it's pretty late then…for me."

He put his hands in the folds of his robes, crossing them over his chest. "The night is young."

She figured she'd leave it at that; she would soon be nearing the Hyuuga complex. "Oh, well goodnight Sasuke-san."

He uncrossed his arms. "It's a shame you know." He said looking up at nothing in particular.

She looked at him puzzled. "W-what's a shame, Sasuke-San?"

He shook his head. "Never mind it." He turned away, walking down the empty street.

_What a strange man indeed_. She thought again. _But what a fun night._ She wished it had only been Naruto and her, but beggars can't be choosers. She smiled as she went into the complex.

* * *

**A/N: This one's really old…. I never got around to writing more. Guess I just lost whatever inspiration was feeding it. Oh, well maybe I'll write more for it, we'll have to wait and see!**


	3. A Different Path

**A Different Path**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the characters...-sob-_

* * *

_(The time period for this would be when Orochimaru is still alive.)_

Hinata's eyes gently fluttered open. She tried to sit up, but her hands were tied behind her back.

A fierce headache begged for attention. She sighed. _Where am I?_ She asked herself.

Darkness surrounded her; she tightly shut her eyes and whispered softly. "Byakugan..."

Searing pain raced its way through her body like lightning. "Hnn!" She curled her body in pain, and avoided crying out. A powerful seal had been placed over her eyes, blinding her from the outside world.

Her breath staggered. She laid still, every move painful.

Somewhere she heard footsteps.

They were getting closer. She swallowed, although her mouth was dry.

How long had she been out of it? More footsteps...two sets. A voice. A man's voice. No ...Men.

She pretended to sleep. It was becoming more difficult to breathe.

"You are wasting my time..." A deep velvety voice echoed off the narrow pathways that made up the prison.

"No no, I think you will find this very interesting. It's a gift...from Orochimaru." A second voice responded.

Hinata frowned, knowing that name very well.

The first voice grunted. "I don't like the sound of that." The second chuckled.

Hinata heard a door slide open. They were standing over her now.

"Well? Come on don't tell me you're speechless?" The second voice asked the first.

"What is this?" The first voice asked, obviously irritated.

"A present from Orochimaru. A gift, you don't like it?"

Hinata understood. Somehow she had become a toy for this person.

Fear began to build in the pit of her stomach.

"Thanks, but I don't need gifts like this, Kabuto" The first replied.

'Kabuto' responded, amusement in his tone. "Orochimaru went out of his way to gather a Konohan girl around the same age as you for nothing? He will be displeased."

The first voice snickered. "I know this girl, and Orochimaru went out of his way to gather a Byakugan user. How thoughtful of him."

Kabuto sighed. "Well she is your gift first; once you become tired of her...simply turn her over to me. I well be most pleased to get my hands on those eyes."

Hinata was shocked. Not only was she going to be someone's play thing, she was going to become someone's twisted experiment!?

"I have to go, there is an emergency." Kabuto said, the amusement lost along the way.

The first voice scoffed. "What? Did Orochimaru-Sama fall again? Need to go pick him up?"

Kabuto didn't reply, and Hinata could feel his chakra signature fading quickly. "Go easy on her, she's still innocent."

Hinata felt the blood drain from her face.

The owner of the first voice walked towards her.

He sighed openly. "Will you cry? You always cried back in the academy."

He leaned down close to her. "Hmm ...You didn't stand a chance did you?"

"Guess that daddy and cousin Neji weren't watching weren't protecting you. Too bad really, after they torture and squeeze every last secret out of you, you'll beg for death, but they won't kill you."

He waited for a reply.

She thought for a moment. "Uchiha...Sasuke." She said her voice strange to her own ears.

He remained silent.

"...I'm done crying." She said almost believing it.

Sasuke sighed. "Don't pretend to be brave. It doesn't suit you."

* * *

**A/N: Another older one, had a good story to go with this one, but I didn't write it down when it was still fresh. Oh, well maybe it'll come back to me.**


	4. The Prom Date

_**The Prom Date~***_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own Naruto or the characters in the story._

Hinata sat in front of her computer monitor, mindlessly browsing through an online store. She couldn't sleep, so she settled on basking in the unnatural glow of the screen.

Her phone begins to chime, she checks the clock…10:24, and she blinks at the caller ID that reads 'Sasuke'. _'Wow…that's so weird…is this a joke?'_ She thought.

She decides to answer anyway, "H-hello?".

"Hey." A smooth male voice responds.

She tugs at her hair, confused. "Um…what's up?" She winces, very smooth Hinata.

"Nothing…just bored…what are you doing, I sort of thought you wouldn't be up this late?"

She blinked. "Well…I can't sleep, so I thought I'd surf the web…" She trailed off, wondering why the hell he was calling _**her**_.

"Mm-hmm, can't sleep either." He finished.

There was a long pause.

She bit her bottom lip. _'This is so awkward…what's up with him?'_

She was trying to think of something, anything to talk about, but he interrupted her thoughts.

"I was thinking…."

She felt heat rise to her face. _'Oh, what now?'_

He continued. "I was thinking about what you said earlier."

She quickly scanned her mind, trying to remember what he was talking about. "W-what did I say?" She asked.

"Well, we were talking about how pointless the prom was."

She mentally slapped herself. _'Duh, you were bashing the prom! To Sasuke, of all people!" _Her silence pushed him to continue.

"I got to thinking about it later, and I think I should go after all…because if I don't I won't hear the end of it from you-know-who."

Her heart skipped a beat.

She knew-exactly-who he was referring to, the love of her high school career, Naruto.

"Oh…yeah, I guess he would go find you and drag you there." She smiled at herself, or more at the thought.

"Yeah…well, then I run into a little problem."

She blinked. "Uh…what?"

"The date part of the deal." He said casually.

She bit her bottom lip again, not liking where this conversation was headed.

"Y-yea…but you shouldn't have a problem finding a date, right?" She said, frowning.

"I have someone in mind…" She could hear a smirk in his tone.

She had to ask, though she already knew what was coming. "W-who would that be?"

He chuckled a response. "You."

_Earlier that day__ *_

Hinata sat at an empty picnic table at lunch, the one partly hidden by a big oak tree.

Her normal lunch buddies, Kiba and Shino, were on a field trip for a class they had together. She smiled, as she took a bite of the apple she was eating. _'I hope Shino doesn't go crazy being stuck with Kiba all day.'_ She giggled at the thought.

'_Although, Kiba did say there was a cute freshman in that class.'_ She shook her head. '_Kiba, you dog.'_

"Can I sit here?" Someone said behind her.

She turned quickly, successfully losing her balance and falling off the picnic table she was sitting at. "Ow! S-sorry..." She looked up at whom startled her.

It was Sasuke. She sighed, and pulled herself off the ground. "I'm done, you can have it." She said, noticing the apple she was enjoying covered with dirt.

"You don't have to leave."

She blinked, in the process of dusting herself off. "O-okay." She said sitting back down.

It's not like she worshiped the ground he walked on like the rest of the female population at the school, but in the back of her mind she was curious about why everybody liked him so much. She personally didn't really find him all that special.

They shared office duties, the second to last class for the day, that's where they probably talked to most.

They didn't speak outside of that class, that's probably why he's eating lunch with her. Shino and Kiba aren't there to speculate.

Anyone Sasuke speaks to is a target for his horde of female followers. If they got the idea that he favored someone, they quickly ran her out of school.

Not acknowledging each other outside of that class was like some unspoken agreement between them.

"So…" She said, looking away. He glanced at her, giving her his attention. "Um...Prom's coming up…" That was the only thing she could think of on the spot.

"Yeah." He said, returning to his food.

"W-who, would want to waste a perfectly good Saturday night, r-right?" She said, smiling at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You, aren't going?" He asked. "I thought all girls…you know, where into the Prom."

She blinked at him. "No, not this one. It's kind of depressing…actually. Like a good bye party." She sighed. She sure was going to miss her friends.

"I guess you're right." He said, crumpling up his lunch sack and tossing it into the bin. _'Oh, yeah he is really good at sports this Uchiha kid.'_ She thought to herself.

He yawned. "If you think of it that way…maybe you _should _go."

She smiled. "Nah…I don't have a date or a dress or anything like that." She shrugged. "You know Ino-Chan has been planning prom night since last year??"

She shook her head. "Must be nice…I guess." She noticed that he was staring at her. She frowned. "How about you? Are you going?"

He shrugged. "Nah, like I'd go to some childish Prom, where I could possibly be strangled by crazed girls." Hinata giggled. "Heh…probably."

He sighed as the bell rang dismissing lunch. "See you in the office." He said, walking away. She grinned at his back. _'He thinks he soooo cool.'_

_Back to the present__*_

"What?!" She hissed into the phone. "No!"

"Wait, let me explain-"

"No, I told you I didn't want to go…how did you get my phone number??" She said, glaring at the computer screen.

"YOU gave it to me…remember?"

She shook her head. _'I would have remembered that.'_

"Look, why are you so bent out of shape? You said it yourself, you weren't going because you didn't have a date, and now you do."

Her mouth hung open. "Ineversaidsuchathing!"

"What?"

"I said, I _never_ said that!"

"Uh…yeah you did…earlier…at lunch." He sighed.

"I just think, that if we go together, we…**I** won't get harassed, and you get to have fun with your friends for one last time."

She felt a sharp pain in her chest. _'It's too soon for high school to be over!'_ She laid her head on her desk, the phone still pressed against her ear.

Sasuke could hear a muffled noise. "Hinata? Are you crying?"

She shook her head, forgetting he couldn't see.

"Don't…uh…cry…I didn't mean to upset you. Just think about it okay? It's a good idea, I think." He sighed. "See you tomorrow….g'night."

She nodded, and disconnected _'What a dummy…crying in front-well on the phone with him. How am I going to face him tomorrow?'_ She sniffled, and decided it was time for bed.

**A/N: Something I wrote the other day, thought it would be a cute idea. n.n' We will see.**


End file.
